¿Yo? imposible
by cynthia88
Summary: Hermione renuncia a su actual trabajo, nadie la quiere contratar excepto una persona que le quiere hacer la vida imposible y para eso la necesita cerca. DMHG
1. Mucho frio y lluvia, poca paciencia

**Edite la historia, no me habia gustado como habia quedado, espero que les guste mas asi, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible (la proxima semana)**

**

* * *

**

**Nota: no se si ya lo había mencionado, pero por si acaso, lo que esta dentro de las comillas son los pensamientos. Listo. **

**Disclaimer.- Ningun personaje me pertenece, bueno al menos que no les suene, si no les suena es porque me lo invente jeje, todo lo demas esde J.K. ROwling.**

**

* * *

**

**MUCHO FRÍO, MUCHA LLUVIA Y POCA PACIENCIA**

Era una mañana de verano calurosa, los rayos del sol se escurrían por la ventana y tocaban su delicada cara, así era en sus sueños, pero en la vida real el clima era de lo peor, un frío del demonio y estaba lloviendo a cantaros.

Ella estaba ahí, calientita en su cama, durmiendo y no tenía ni la más mínima de las ganas de levantarse hasta que sonó por doceava vez la alarma, había tratado de ignorarla porque en sus sueños el día era mucho mejor, para cuando aquella castaña decidió hacer caso a los constantes y molestos sonidos de la alarma era muy tarde.

-Demonios ¿Cómo pudo pasar?- se levanto de la cama de un salto y se metió a bañar.

"El día de mi entrevista, me levanto tarde ¿Por qué hoy?, esta es mi oportunidad para impresionar y la voy a echar a perder", pensó mientras se bañaba.

Hermione era una chica castaña, alta, con apenas veintidós años había logrado grandes cosas a su corta edad, era decidida. Al no poder obtener el apoyo del ministerio para sus proyectos como abogada decidió renunciar, sin pensar que tenía cuentas por pagar y un gato al cual alimentar.

_Flashback_

_-Granger, no puedo hacer mas por los elfos, ellos no quieren ayuda, quieren seguir sirviendo¿Porque es tan difícil que lo entiendas?- pregunto Percy Weasley._

_-Porque no es verdad, lo que pasa es que el ministerio no quieren invertir tiempo ni dinero en los elfos, ni en las hadas que están siendo cazadas, ni en los magos de escasos recursos, no les interesa- declaró Hermione._

_-Tienes razón-dijo Percy muy sereno _

_-Pedazo de cínico, quiero hablar con Rufus Scrimgeour- exigió Hermione, ya muy enojada._

_-No creo que debas molestarlo por algo tan insignifican…- Percy fue interrumpido por Rufus que salía de su oficina – Pero¿Qué pasa aquí?-_

_-Quiero hablar con usted- dijo muy decidida Hermione_

_-Adelante señorita Granger, pase a mi oficina- dicho esto ambos entraron a la oficina y cerraron la puerta antes de que Percy pudiera entrar –¿Y ahora que le molesta señorita Granger?-_

_-No es que me moleste solo a mi, sino a todo el mundo mágico- pero fue interrumpida por Rufus –Los elfos no quieren ser liberados, ya se creo un sistema para proteger a las hadas y se crearon refugios para magos y brujas de bajos recursos¿Qué mas quiere, que construyamos una nueva sección en San Mungo para todos los que han sido victimas de un Confundus -_

_-No estaría mal-_

_-No estoy jugando, ya se le ha dado suficiente apoyo y creo que ha llegado al limite, si no le parece puede marcharse-_

_-Es lo que voy a hacer-_

_-Granger piénselo bien no va a encontrar trabajo como este-_

_-No es tan bueno, créame- y tras decir esto salio de la oficina y presento su renuncia en cuestión de minutos._

_Fin del Flashback_

Tras casi un mes haber dejado estupidamente su trabajo por fin había conseguido una entrevista en un nuevo, pero prometedor despacho de abogados, era su ultima oportunidad.

Al renunciar a su trabajo el ministerio se encargo de sabotearla, llamando a todo aquel que le paso por la cabeza contratar a Hermione y como favor o como amenaza les prohibía que la contratasen, este despacho era el único que al parecer no le importaba lo que el ministerio podría llegar a hacer si la contrataban. Por eso debería dar lo mejor para que no hubiera duda de que valía la pena arriesgarse al contratarla.

Hermione salió de la ducha y se vistió lo más rápido que sus dos manos le permitieron, para su buena presentación decidió usar un pantalón de vestir azul marino, una blusa azul cielo satinada y un saco a juego con el pantalón, unos zapatos azul marino que cómodos y horrendos por igual.

El cabello lo llevaba suelto, con el paso de los años sus rizos se habían vuelto mas definidos. Hermione era una chica a la que no le gustaba tomarse horas peinando o maquillándose, prefería la comodidad, lo sencillo y natural.

Al ver su reloj se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde, para llegar ahí a tiempo decidió utilizar la red flu, al intentar pasar por la chimenea se dio un buen golpe, confundida se acerco a la mesa de la sala para recargarse y ahí vio la primera plana del Diario del Profeta horrorizada, en esta avisaban a todos los magos que durante aquel día no iba a funcionar la red flu durante las primeras horas de la mañana, ya que se iban a regular las chimeneas y a cerrar las chimeneas que no estén registradas.

"Demonios ya voy muy tarde, porque tuvo que ser hoy, voy a tener que aparecerme y con lo que me encanta" y así Hermione se apareció a las afueras de un edificio de cinco plantas, se sintió terriblemente mareada y con ganas de vomitar, pero se tuvo que aguantar.

Decidió entrar rápidamente y dirigirse a la recepcion, ya que amenazaba con llover nuevamente pero al parecer esta vez iba en serio.

-Disculpe ¿Dónde se encuentra el despacho Eidelman?- preguntó a la recepcionista.

-En el piso veinte, ocupe el elevador de la derecha-

-Gracias-

Hermione se dirigió al elevador a toda prisa al tiempo en que inspeccionaba el lugar, era bonito, por fuera era solo otro edificio, pero por dentro tenia un ambiente bastante peculiar, las paredes eran blancas y había mucha gente yendo y viniendo algo apresuradas y había recados voladores por todos lados, en las esquinas había grandes plantas que desprendían un olor muy agradable. Entró al elevador que seguramente vacío era muy espacioso pero en ese momento llevaba demasiada gente, gracias a que era delgada logro encontrar un pequeño espacio entre la gente, vio los botones de cien pisos diferentes y varios ya estaban encendidos entre ellos el numero veinte.

Las puertas se abrieron en el piso numero ocho y ahí bajaron diez persona pero entraron dos, el espacio ya era suficiente para que ella no se sintiera tan apretada, la puerta se cerro y continuó su camino, se volvió a abrir en el piso numero trece y ahí solo bajo una persona, el elevador siguió y por fin llego al piso numero veinte donde bajo ella, estaba muy nerviosa y tenia el estomago revuelto, no sabia si por la aparición o por los nervios que le causaba el llegar tarde.

Junto con ella bajo un joven rubio, le pareció conocido pero no le dio mayor importancia se dirigió a un escritorio.

-Buenos días, soy Hermione Granger, vengo a una entrevista-

-La estábamos esperando, permítame-

La señorita tomó su teléfono y anuncio la llegada de Hermione, del otro lado se escucho un hágala pasar, la señorita se quito todo el cablerio que tenia en la cabeza, debido a todos las líneas telefónicas que tenia que atender y ordeno todos los recados que habían llegado con el elevador.

-Sígame, por favor-

Hermione siguió a la señorita a través de los escritorios y la condujo a una oficina, ahí la abandonó frente a la puerta sin decir mas se alejó.

Al entrar Hermione se quedo asombrada la oficina era realmente grande, era blanca como todo el edificio, pero por eso no estaba sorprendida, sino por la decoración, en las paredes había hermosos cuadros pintados por poco reconocidos pintores, a decir verdad nada reconocidos pintores, pero ella los buscaba en las plazas para poder comprar sus trabajos que estaban a bajo costo, ella tenia una pequeña colección en su sala. Un carraspeo la saco de sus pensamientos, Hermione dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde este provenía, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era Draco Malfoy, se quedo totalmente helada.

"Tengo que conseguir este empleo, mi estrategia será actuar como si no lo hubiera reconocido"

-Buenos días- pronuncio Hermione muy optimista y estiro la mano, de verdad esperaba que su plan funcionara.

Aquel rubio que estaba sentado al otro lado del escritorio era el mismo que había visto al salir del elevador, era el mismo que la había insultado durante siete años en Hogwarts y era el mismísimo demonio.

"Debe de tener unos 23 años, esta realmente guapo, pero eso no le quita lo idiota, imbecil, patán, altanero, puedo seguir así durante mucho tiempo"

-Buenos días, Granger- pronunció dejándola con la mano estirada.

"Claro pero que plan tan tonto" pensó Hermione "¿Cómo se me ocurrió, es obvio que sabe quien soy, ni que fuera imbecil, bueno si lo es"

-Siéntate has llegado muy tarde, a mi me gusta la puntualidad- pronuncio mientras Hermione tomaba asiento, ella estaba apunto de explotar, "pero que le pasa a este imbecil, si llegamos al miso tiempo, si hubiera llegado mas temprano seguro que hubiera tenido que esperarlo", para controlarse pensó en las cuentas, "Si, las cuentas, ya llegaron los recibos, hay que pagar de algún modo, es esto o acabar como la asistente de Rita Skeeter".

-He leído tu currículo, bastante bien, creo que serás un buen elemento, quedas contratada –

-¿No va a tener problemas con el ministerio por contratarme?- al momento que Hermione a cabo de articular estas palabras deseó poder tragárselas.

"Tenia que ser Granger ¿trata de sabotearse a si misma?" pensó Draco

-No, no hay problema, el ministerio no quiere que la contratemos como abogada y no lo vamos a hacer-

-¿Pero entonces de que?-

-Pues de que más, se le contratara en el área de intendencia-

-¿Que?- los ojos de Hermione no podían estar más abiertos. Draco estaba disfrutando la mala broma que acababa de hacer, como le encantaba hacerla enojar.

"Que amable ha sido el ministerio, mira que entregarme a Granger en bandeja de plata, no cualquier tonto", -Cálmate Granger, aprende a reconocer una broma-

-"¿Pero entonces de que, si abogada es lo que soy"-Hermione intento calmarse- "pero que estupidez, si no es de abogada entonces¿de que?"-

-Voy a contratarte como mi asistente y si quieres de vez en cuando puedes ayudarme con algunos casos, depende de cómo te portes-dijo mientras se reía a carcajadas mentalmente.

Draco estaba feliz por dentro, toda la amabilidad que había tenido que fingir anteriormente valió la pena con tal de ver la cara que Hermione puso cuando le dijo que la contrataba como su asistente, ahora solo faltaba que ella aceptara para poder fregarla todos los días- ¿Qué dices?-

-"Me lleva, yo de asistente ¿y de este, pero las cuentas, es lo mas cerca que voy a estar de ser abogada, maldito ministerio, le voy a decir que su oferta se la puede meter por el…"-

-¿si o no?-

-Si, "pero que demonios Hermione ¿Estas loca?"-

-Bienvenida al equipo- declaró Draco, pero Hermione pudo notar su falsa alegría.

-Hablemos de mi salario-

-Vaya Granger, vas directo al punto-

-Claro-

-Vas a ser muy bien remunerada –

-¿Qué tan bien?-

-Muy bien, mejor que cuando trabajabas en el ministerio- "Si hice mi investigación"

Hermione se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a irse.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?-

-No, aquí hay mucho trabajo, tendrás que empezar hoy, "De verdad me la estoy pasando bien, hace mucho que no me divertía, tan solo con ver su cara, veamos ¿Qué le pediré para que se enoje?"-

-Pero yo pensé que comenzaba mañana-"Maldito, explotador"

-No es así, tráeme un capuchino, tu escritorio esta frente a mi oficina, primero ve por mi café y te diré después lo que tienes que hacer- pronunció Draco en un tono un tanto arrogante, que hizo que la castaña se enfadara aún mas, pensó-"Su cara, esto es mucho mejor de lo que pensé, tal vez y hasta renuncia hoy mismo ¿Quién dijo que uno no se podía divertir trabajando?"-

-"Me revienta, las cuentas, las condenadas cuentas, en ningún otro lado me van a querer contratar", Claro, ahora regreso- estaba a punto de salir cuando…

-No muy caliente, Granger- pronunció Draco con un ligero toque de burla que no le paso desapercibido a la castaña-"Es cuestión de tiempo para que se canse de esto y renuncie"-

Mientras Hermione se encontraba a las afueras de la oficina de Draco sacó su varita y apareció una taza de café.

-"Como deseo poder echárselo en la cabeza, pero como no puedo haré otra cosa"- Hermione calentó demasiado el café y no le puso azúcar –"Eso es algo que a cualquiera se le puede olvidar"-

Draco sin ninguna precaución tomo la taza y bebió de ella, el café estaba demasiado caliente, se quemó la lengua y escupió sobre algunos de los papeles que tenia sobre el escritorio. Había dejado de ser divertido para Draco.

-"Con que así nos vamos a llevar eh Granger, pues ya veras, VENGANZA", Lo calentaste demasiado, te lo advertí, ahora limpia todo este desorden y mis papeles los quiero secos-

-"Pero que poco aguanta", De verdad no sabia que estaba muy caliente, hay que ser mas específicos en cuanto a la temperatura deseada- Hermione sacó su varita, con ella tocó los papeles, los cuales se secaron enseguida, después con la varita enfrió un poco el café.

-Listo ¿ahora que tal el café?- el rubio tomó con mucha precaución un poco de café.

-No le pusiste azúcar- pronuncio Draco un tanto enojado.

-Mi error, se me pasó- Hermione apareció con su varita el azúcar y se la acerco a Draco para que él le pusiera a su gusto y así lo hizo.

-¿Cuál va a ser mi función¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-"Momento de mi venganza", pues no es nada complicado, debes ordenar mis cosas, me gusta mi escritorio y mis papeles bien ordenados, atender mis llamadas, tener listo mi café para cuando llegue y como me gusta, si no te despido, programar mis citas, anticiparte a mis necesidades, si no te despido, harás la llamadas telefónicas que sean necesarias, si no te despido, redactaras cartas, estarás al pendiente de lo que necesite, si no…-

-Te despido-

-Bien, ya entendiste, una ultima cosa, si estoy trabajando en un caso muy importante y no quiero que nadie me moleste lo digo en serio, no quiero que nadie me interrumpa, nada de llamadas, nada de visitas, no me importa si es mi madre, novia o amante ¿Entendido?-

-"¿tiene novia y amante, pero a este que le pasa, ni crea que voy a trabajar con él , mejor renuncio"- un carraspeo la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y bien?-

-Si claro que entendí, "imbecil si no necesitara el dinero ya te hubiera mandado al diablo"-

* * *

Dejen reviews, si quieren, si les gusto, no les gusto, se aceptan opiniones.

Atte. Cyn


	2. Directo al punto

**DIRECTO AL PUNTO: CONTRATADA **

-Muy bien eso es todo, llévate estos papeles, si te necesito te hablo-

-¿Y que hago con los papeles?-

-" ¿Quien quiere el trabajo?". No se, tiraros, tritúralos, quémalos, puedes ser creativa el punto es que no los quiero aquí-

Hermione se acercó al escritorio, tomó los papeles y salió de la oficina de Draco.

Draco se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho hace un momento, él no tenia amante, tenia novia a la cual quería, pero no amaba y eso no le daba derecho a serle infiel, a pesar de lo que se había dicho durante su estadía en Hogwarts el no era de los que andaba con varias chicas a la vez, respetaba a todas aquellas muchachas con las que había salido, mientras salía con una no salía con otra, pero cambiaba de novia cada semana, si es que la chica tenia suerte. Pronto su mente lo llevo a recordar a su mamá, los consejos que le daba sobre las mujeres y su constante discurso sobre respetar a las mujeres.

-Como te extraño, mamá, la vida sería mas fácil-

Draco abandonó aquel tema y comenzó a trabajar, mientras Hermione estaba sentada en su escritorio y no podía creer en lo que se había metido, mira que trabajar para Malfoy, debía de estar muy desesperada.

-Si mis padres estuvieran conmigo, ellos me podrían ayudar, me hubieran conseguido un trabajo en el mundo muggle, lo sabia debí de haber estudiado odontología-

Hermione decidió comenzar a trabajar y tomo un fólder de los que Draco le había dicho que tirara, lo abrió por curiosa y no le gusto para nada lo que vio.

-"Son casos y piden ayuda a Draco, pero no tienen dinero, maldito si no hay dinero no ayuda, con solo leer esto hasta el mas tonto se puede dar cuenta que este es inocente, no seria nada difícil el caso"- Hermione salio de sus pensamientos cuando un recado golpeo su cabeza, lo tomo del suelo y lo leyó, era de Draco

_Ven a mi oficina_

-"y ahora que quiere este, de seguro va a querer que cambie de hoja a su periódico"- Hermione se levanto de su silla y entro a la oficina de Draco.

-¿Si?-

-Necesito que cambies de hoja mi periódico y quiero que envíes algunas lechuzas- Hermione se acerco a Draco y le llego un olor muy agradable, cambio la hoja y le dejo ver a Draco lo enojada que estaba, pues casi rompe la hoja.

-"Que feos zapatos trae puestos"-

-¿A quien debo mandar lechuzas?-

-Aquí están los nombres, quiero que les mandes a todos estas invitaciones, la lechucería esta en el ultimo piso ahí puedes tomar las que sean convenientes, escoge a las lechuzas mas rápidas necesito que estas personas me confirmen-

-Muy bien ¿Eso es todo?, "Haragán, mira que lo de la hoja no se me va a olvidar nunca"

-Si… ahora que recuerdo no te he dado invitación, todos los empleados deben asistir, "Hasta las come libros"- Draco sacó de un cajón una invitación igual a las que Hermione llevaba y se la extendió.

-Ahora si eso es todo-

Hermione salió de aquella oficina, se sentó en su escritorio y leyó la invitación:

_A quien corresponda:_

_Queda cordialmente invitado_(_a) al evento para recaudar fondos organizado por el Despacho Eidelman._

_El evento tendrá lugar en la mansión de los Malfoy ubicada en Wiltshire, a las 17:00 horas del día sábado 12 de septiembre del año presente._

_Esperamos su confirmación._

-"Pero como es posible que organice un evento para recaudar fondos y no puede siquiera ayudar a la gente que no le ofrece dinero por sus servicios, gente que no tiene dinero para poder defenderse, pero que claramente es inocente"-

Hermione se levantó de su silla, entró al elevador y pulso el botón numero cien, al abrirse la puerta se encontró en una lechucería, tomó las cartas y las amarró a distintas lechuzas, estaba tan enojada que logró que una que otra lechuza se pusiera nerviosa ante su toque en cuanto fueron soltadas por Hermione volaron rápidamente.

La chica regresó al piso numero veinte y se sentó en su escritorio, el cual no consideraba suyo ya que no tenia algo que fuera de ella así que decidió arreglar aquel desperfecto.

Hermione estaba un poquito obsesionada con el orden, bueno a decir verdad mucho, comenzó a ordenar lo cajones y los archiveros que se encontraban a su alrededor, colocó algunas cosas personales en el escritorio como era su gran block de notas, el cual cambiaba de color, si la nota era reciente era color verde, si la nota era urgente era roja si ya no servia era de un amarillo seco, las notas las usaba para todo, ponía en ellas lo que tenia que hacer, lo que tenia que comprar, lo que hacia falta, un sin fin de cosas, para ella era el mejor modo de organizarse y por ultimo apareció un girasol y lo coloco en un florero, el girasol era su flor favorita.

Los archiveros fueron especialmente difíciles, tras un largo rato de trabajo pudo acomodar los papeles contenidos en este por fecha, vaya que Draco tenía trabajo si quería representar a toda esa bola de ladrones.

Estaba cansada de acomodar todo ya se había quitado el saco y estaba a punto de quitarse los zapatos, -"jaja, cómodos si claro"-, era tarde y no sabia a que hora podía irse, se paró y se dirigió a la oficina de Draco prefirió escuchar a través de la puerta para saber si estaba ocupado, justo cuando pegó la oreja su maldita suerte se hizo presente y Draco abrió la puerta encontrándola en la peor de las situaciones...

**Chismosa y Grosera**

-¿Con que escuchando tras la puerta, Granger?-

-No estaba escuchando yo solo quería saber, "Me lleva, no hagas algo bueno que parezca malo",…-

-Ya déjalo, de todas maneras no pudiste haber escuchado nada, todas las oficinas están bajo hechizo, solo quería decirte que ya puedes irte "y entre mas rápido mejor"-

-¿Mañana a que hora?, "Si de eso se trataba, ya me quiero ir desde hace un buen rato"-

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de tu horario de trabajo?-

-Si, que llegue antes que tú-

-¿Bueno que parte no entendiste?-

-¿Cómo voy a saber a que hora llegar, sino se a que hora vas a llegar tú?-

-¿Bueno de verdad te importa lo que yo haga?-

-"Ash, maldito que es lo que quiere, ah claro que yo renuncie, pues no lo voy a hacer", solo quiero saber a que hora llegar mañana, no creo que por eso me tengan que llevar a Azcaban-

-Bueno pues el saber a que hora llegaré será tu tarea, investígalo, ya puedes irte-

-"Maldito", Ah, bueno ¿será como mi tarea?, "imbecil"- preguntó Hermione fingiendo vehemencia.

-Si, con lo que amas los deberes "¿No?"-

-"Tarado", Si los adoro-

Con esto Hermione tomó su saco de la silla y su bolso del escritorio y se dirigió muy enojada al elevador.

Draco no había puesto atención al escritorio hasta que se fue Hermione.

-"Vaya Granger a lo que va, solo le tomó un día acomodar lo que a mi anterior asistente le hubiera tomado al menos una semana"-

Cuando Hermione llego al recibidor, se acordó que había dejado su block con notas sobre su escritorio, así que decidió regresar.

Draco abrió los cajones y vio con gran sorpresa que Hermione ya había acomodado sus pertenencias, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta que Hermione guardó los papeles que él le pidió explícitamente que desapareciera, fijo su atención en el block de notas que estaba sobre el escritorio.

Draco lo tomó y comenzó a leer lo que estaba escrito en las notas:

_Decirle al idiota ese que tiene una cita con Richard Bendet a las 10:00._

Las demás notas eran similares, solo cambiaba la persona o lo que tenía que hacer:

_Decirle al imbecil que llego una lechuza de Leonard Fisher, quiere verlo lo antes posible._

_Decirle al rubio petulante, al estupido, al malcriado, al rubio agrio, al infiel amargado, _al leer ese último calificativo no pudo evitar reírse.

Hermione llegó al piso numero veinte y las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejándola salir, se dirigió a su escritorio, pero al llegar mas cerca notó que Draco estaba parado cerca del escritorio y tenia en sus manos lo que parecía ser su block de notas.

-"Si ya vio las notas seguro que ya no tengo trabajo, pero si aquí fui asistente y no me fue tan mal, bien podría ser asistente de alguien mas, alguien que no fuera tan difícil como Malfoy, el problema sería que encontrar alguien que me pagara como aqui"-

Hermione llegó frente a Draco y le tomó un par de segundos articular palabra-Mis notas- pronuncio la castaña al tiempo que extendía su mano para recibir su block de notas, se quedo esperando la respuesta de Draco, que a los pocos segundos dijo…

* * *

Hasta aqui el cap. dejen reviews si gustan jeje.

Atte: Cyn


	3. El espacio si importa

**Disclaimer.- Todo es de J.K. Rowling, excepto lo que no les suene conocido.**

**

* * *

**

**El espacio si importa**

-Toma- la mente de Draco quedó en blanco por unos segundos, lo había agarrado desprevenido, sin ningún comentario mal intencionado en la punta de la lengua como era su costumbre.

-"¿No hay algún comentario ácido¿eso es todo¿no me va despedir?, si me va a despedir este es el momento"- la castaña se quedo ahí parada esperando algo más, Draco no dijo nada, solo le lanzó una mirada que hizo que le dieran escalofríos, no se podía distinguir si era simple enojo o una ira incontenible.

- Gracias, "mejor me voy, esto me da miedo no dice nada, no me despide, mejor me voy¿seguro?, al parecer no va a cambiar de opinión, esa es mi señal de huida"-Hermione se dió la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse hasta que alguien la sostuvo por el brazo, sabía quien era pero no quería voltear.

- "Fue bueno mientras duró, no, no fue así"-

-Granger- giró la cabeza para ver a Draco a los ojos.

-¿Si?, "ya me despidió, estoy frita, ir a vivir con los Weasly no parece tan mala idea".-

- Nos vemos mañana a las nueve-

-"Que raro"-

-"Que idiota soy"-

-Si, nos vemos, "¿Desde cuando tan amable¿qué, hay que insultarlo para que sea amable? Bueno entonces lo insultare más seguido"-

Draco se metió de nuevo a su oficina y Hermione al elevador. -"De la que me salve, supongo que prefiere molestarme todo el día a despedirme y perderse de toda la diversión"-

Draco al entrar a su oficina sintió deseo de golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio, el haberle revelado el horario de oficina al ratón de biblioteca le había quitado minutos de diversión, si no le hubiera dado esa información seguramente se despertaría a las cinco todos los días -"Esa Hermione vaya que es eficiente, quien podría imaginar que una persona como ella supiera siquiera la existencia de aquellas palabras, debería promoverla se llevaría bien con los jefes, NO, después de todo me divierto mucho, ya encontraré el modo de vengarme"- Trató de seguir trabajando, el cansancio pudo mas y decidió ir a su departamento.

-"No soy así, no soy petulante, bueno sólo lo necesario, malcriado a veces, idiota, tarado, imbecil eso si no, ególatra si, pero no hay nada malo en ello¿o si?"- pensó Draco mientras iba camino a la zona de apariciones.

Apareció frente al edificio su departamento; una modesta y nada ostentosa construcción, algo parecido a un palacio a escala de cinco pisos y enormes ventanales, Draco habitaba el quinto piso completo, cuando se trataba de su comodidad no escatimaba en gastos, con la herencia que había recibido de su padre, el dinero que había logrado trabajando, sabiendo invertir y el dinero que había recibido al vender la Mansión Malfoy, había logrado una gran fortuna lo suficiente para que él y algunas generaciones mas vivieran cómodamente. Utilizó el elevador para llegar a su departamento el cual era realmente grande, tendía una gran vista de la ciudad y cada habitación del lugar era demasiado espaciosa ahí podrían habitar bien cinco personas.

* * *

Hermione salió del edificio y se apareció frente a su casa, la cual a comparación del departamento de Draco era un cascarón de huevo, era de color blanco y la puerta y ventanas de color azul, realmente muy sencilla, y esto se debía a dos cosas: uno, el dinero del que ella disponía y dos, la sencillez le encantaba, no hallaba la necesidad de rentar una casa mas ostentosa si no le gustaban los grandes detalles que usualmente tenían ya las casas. 

Entró a su casa, era definitivo no podría dejar nunca esa casa, era encantadora a sus ojos, por donde se le viera, el olor a hogar era estupendo, entró tranquilamente y cerró la puerta tras ella, el sonido que hacían sus zapatos en el suelo de madera era relajante, encendió la luz, se acercó al comedor, se quitó el saco y lo colocó en el respaldo de la silla más próxima.

Tenía planes de comprar la casa, habló con la dueña y se mostró muy entusiasmada, sabía que no podría encontrar mejor compradora que Hermione, ella cuidaría bien de su casa y de los recuerdos que ésta guardaba. Tras haber perdido su trabajo la castaña abandonó su plan y se conformó con seguirla rentando.

El interior de la casa era mucho mas grande de lo que su exterior prometía; contaba con una pequeña cocina, el comedor donde estaba la mesa con cuatro lugares, una pequeña sala muy cómoda, dos recamaras, en una dormía Hermione y la otra estaba plagada de cosas que ya no usaba y por alguna razón no podía deshacerse de ellas.

La castaña se recostó en el sillón, estaba muy cansada, agotada y harta, el trabajar con Malfoy le iba traer grandes dolores de cabeza. Se quedó totalmente dormida en aquel sillón en cuestión de minutos, anhelando que el día siguiente no fuera tan pesado como había sido ése.

* * *

El rubio entró y aventó su saco al sillón mas cercano, la sala estaba decorada con muebles muy caros y de buen gusto al igual que todo el apartamento. 

Draco ni se molesto en ir a la cocina por un refresco, simplemente lo convocó, lo tomó tranquilamente sentado en la sala, hizo un recuento de todo lo que había hecho durante el día, pero lo que mas le parecía divertido era el hecho de que Hermione tuviera que soportar sus malos tratos debido a sus problemas financieros.

Paso otros diez minutos ideando nuevas formas de hacer rabiar a Granger.

Decidió irse a acostar después de idear el plan perfecto para molestar a Hermione, se fue directo a su recamara que no era menos elegante que el resto de la casa, la cama estaba perfectamente tendida, tenia sabanas de fina seda, las que el prefería, se acostó dispuesto a dormir pero una mujer le vino a la mente, Pansy, su novia aunque no la amaba eso no significaba que no la quisiera, la quería y mucho pero no la quería como ella lo quería a él, su amor era como el que hay entre un hermano y hermana, eso era algo que Pansy no lograba comprender, Draco tenia tiempo pensando en acabar con aquella relación, sabia que no llegaría a ningún lado y el seguir con Pansy solo estaba ocasionando un gran daño. Casi nunca la veía pero cuando lo hacia el chico tenia malos ratos, no sabia como decirle que ya no podía seguir con aquella farsa, pero Pansy hacia las cosas mas complicadas para Draco.

-"Maldita sea ¿será posible que por fin pueda dormir sin tener que tomar alguna poción?"-

Draco estaba harto de no poder dormir sin tener que tomarse una poción, tenia tanto trabajo, tantos problemas con Pansy que rara era la ocasión que no tomaba aquella poción.

Draco durmió durante toda la noche, al día siguiente se despertó como a eso de las siete, se encontraba mas entusiasmado que otros días de ir a trabajar ya que llevaría acabo su plan de venganza.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y Hermione ya estaba despierta y completamente mojada, durante la noche Hermione se despertó y se encontró acostada en el sillón, se fue a su cama y programó la alarma, que en caso de ser necesario le lanzaría agua a la cara, no le agradaba para nada la idea de haber sido despertada con agua helada, pero sabia que era la única manera de que no se quedadara dormida, la única manera de poder llegar antes que Draco y que no se le volviera a hacer tarde para el trabajo.

La castaña se vistió mejor que el día anterior , se puso unos pantalones negros con delgadas líneas rosas , una blusa de satín rosa y un saco a juego, al llegar a los zapatos se mostró muy confusa, ya que el día anterior se había llevado unos zapatos en extremo feos y de todas maneras se había cansado, su mala pinta no había valido la pena, por lo cual decidió usar una botas de tacón no muy cómodas, pero sabia que si se cansaba podría usar una poción para el dolor, la cual la había salvado de varias, después de todo era una muy buena bruja. Su cabello era un problema, al pasar de los años sus rizos se habían vuelto un poco mas definidos, pero de todas maneras no le había agarrado el modo a su cabello, por lo que para evitarse problemas decidió recogérselo todo en una coleta.

El día anterior no había comido mucho, entre los deberes que le había encargado Draco y los corajes que hacia el apetito se le había esfumado, por la noche, al llegar a su casa tampoco ceno estaba demasiado cansada para siquiera acordarse si ya había comido, amaneció con mucha hambre y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la cocina y preparo algo rápido.

Sacó lo necesario para preparar una ensalada de frutas, pareció le eterno el proceso de picar la fruta, tenia demasiada hambre, acompañó su ensalada con un jugo y lo devoró como si hacia años no hubiera comido.

Era tiempo de marcharse y Hermione decidió utilizar la red flu, al parecer habían detectado más de mil chimeneas sin registrar en todo Londres, tomó un poco de polvo y se dirigió a la chimenea.

-Edificio Grightvale- Llegó al edificio donde había estado el día anterior.

Era un nuevo día y de verdad esperaba que fuera mejor que el anterior…

* * *

**Hasta aqui el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y espero actualizar lo mas pronto posible.**

**Atte. Cynthia.**


	4. Equivocada

Equivocada pero madrugadora.

Eran temprano y todavía tenia diez minutos antes de que llegara Draco, así que decidió emplear aquellos valiosos minutos para hacer algo que realmente ella disfrutara, se acomodó en su silla, sacó un libro pequeño de su bolso y lo comenzó a leer, habían pasado los años pero algunas costumbres simplemente predominan, Hermione no había perdido su amor a la lectura tal vez nunca lo haría, el libro en el cual estaba enganchada se titulaba ¿Y tú, crees en el amor?, poco le faltaba para terminarlo, y con lo que llevaba leído ya le era suficiente para declararlo uno de sus favoritos.

Herm no sabía nada del amor por experiencia propia y por lo tanto le fascinaban las historias de amor, cuentos en donde las parejas terminaban juntas a pesar de los obstáculos.

"Pero eso no pasa en la vida real", se repetía cada vez que terminaba de leer algún libro de este género, no sabía que pronto descubriría que si puede existir un amor así en la vida real y no solo en los libros.

Para acompañar su lectura la castaña apareció un delicioso café y poco a poco se quedo muy metida en la lectura a tal punto que no se percató de la hora, ya eran mas de las nueve y Draco no aparecía por ningún lado.

Alrededor de las diez Draco se estaba despertando.

-"Vaya que es tarde" -sin prisa alguna comenzó a arreglarse para el trabajo, ser su propio jefe tenía muchas ventajas.

Se bañó, se vistió, apareció algo para desayunar y enseguida tomó los papeles que tenia sobre su improvisado escritorio, la mesa, para después dirigirse a las afueras de aquel edificio para poder aparecerse en su trabajo.

Hermione terminó el libro y fue cuando se dio cuenta del tiempo transcurrido, al principio pensó que tal vez Draco ya había llegado y que había decidido no molestarla ya que la había visto muy entretenida en su lectura, pero rápidamente esa idea se desvaneció, considerando que se trataba de Draco de quien estaba hablando aquello era imposible, aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para molestarla.

La castaña se levantó de su asiento y entró a la oficina de Draco, sólo para confirmar que Draco no hubiera llegado aún, sus sospechas habían sido ciertas Draco aún no llegaba, tenia ciertas citas mas tarde, pero ella no tenia la seguridad que Draco fuera siquiera a presentarse a trabajar aquel día, por lo cual decidió cancelar las primeras dos citas del día, esto provocó un poco de molestia en los clientes pero creyeron la absurda excusa que Hermione les había dado.

-"Lo siento tanto, es que surgió un imprevisto, Malfoy tuvo que ir a San Mungo, no es nada grave sólo le apareció cierto salpullido muy extraño, en tooodo el cuerpo"-y finalmente los clientes no podían reclamar, un salpullido es un salpullido.

Hermione estaba tan alegre desde que hizo aquel par de llamadas, había dejado a Draco en ridículo frente a serios clientes, pero el había hecho que ella se despertara temprano, que acabara mojada en su cama y todo para que él no llegara temprano.

Draco había llegado a la recepción del edificio y veía como la gente pasaba de un lado a otro tan apurada y sintió que por primera vez en muchos años se había sentido ajeno a ese grupo de personas, se sentía de cierta forma un poco mas relajado desde que Hermione comenzó a trabajar con el, como si no hubiera nada porqué preocuparse, de manera inconsciente sabia que podría confiarle su vida a ella.

-"Ya es algo tarde, eso hará enojar a Granger"-y una sonrisita malvada se dibujo en su rostro.

Al llegar Draco al piso en el cual se encontraba su oficina se encontró con la enojada cara de Hermione.

Pero sabia que ella no seria capaz de reclamarle nada, ya que sabia perfectamente que sus horarios podían cambiar sin previo aviso si el así lo decidiera.

La atención de Draco se vio atraída por un libro que se encontraba sobre el escritorio de la castaña.

-¿Qué lees?-

-Nada- dijo Hermione tratando de ocultar el libro que había estado leyendo minutos atrás esperando que Draco no hubiera alcanzado a ver el titulo del libro.

-"Si vio el titulo estoy frita, podrá molestarme de por vida"-

Draco no alcanzó a ver el titulo del libro de Hermione, pero eso era algo que la castaña no podía asegurar y Draco decidió aprovecharse de esta situación.

-No sabía que tú leías ese tipo de libros-

-"Si, ahí va mi vida tranquila directo al desagüe", pues es sólo para distraerme, ya sabes, para matar tiempo, no es que de verdad me interese-

-"¿Que clase de libro será?", yo también leo un poco ese género ¿me permites?- dijo estirando la mano para poder alcanzar el libro, pero Hermione no se lo dió, aun no estaba segura que él hubiera visto el título del libro puesto que en ningún momento lo mencionó.

-"¿Piensa que puede engañarme?", no sabia que tu también lees libros de suspenso-

-De hecho me encantan, "Con que de suspenso"-

-"Mentiroso" ¿En serio? -

-Si-

-Tenemos algo en común…–

-Si, que nos gusta el suspenso -dijo al mismo tiempo que aparecía en su rostro una sonrisa seductora que no pudo reprimir.

-No, que no sabemos mentir-

-"Me atraparon, cambio de tema" ¿y mi café ya esta listo?-

-en un segundo-Hermione apareció frente a el su café como el de cada mañana.

-Por que no aceptas que mentiste-

-No he mentido-

-Claro que si, no has podido ver el titulo del libro y has llevado toda esta mentira muy lejos ¿Por qué no aceptas simplemente que te equivocaste?-

-Porque eso no es cierto, no me he equivocado- Draco sabia perfectamente que si estaba equivocado, había pensado que podía engañar a Hermione, pero en vez de eso ella logro descubrir su mentira, de una manera sutil, haciéndole pensar que él iba ganando y cuando iba a dar el golpe final simplemente ella le volteó todo y a él sólo pudo cambiar de tema, estaba tan enojado.

-¿Con quien tengo cita ahora?- se notaba su enojo al hablar.

-Con nadie, llamé para cancelar las dos primeras, no sabía si ibas a llegar o no-

-¿Y por qué no me consultaste primero?-

-Para empezar no se en donde puedo encontrarte, una lechuza hubiera tardado demasiado y no había mucho tiempo-

-Ya que tengo la mañana libre-

Draco tomó de la muñeca a Hermione sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de saber hacia donde se dirigían, la jaló hacia el elevador y fue ahí en donde Draco (por fin) se detuvo a ver a la castaña que iba muy bien vestida aquel día.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-A que conozcas donde me puedes encontrar-

-"Seguro es una cantina, ahí se ha de pasar noche y día, el muy vicioso" ¿Y en donde que da ese lugar?-

-Pues en la avenida Lavestrei, ahí se encuentra el edificio en donde vivo-

-"Apuesto a que tiene su propio bar" -Hermione pudo darse cuenta por el nombre de la avenida que el lugar era sumamente demandado y conseguir un apartamento en aquel lugar era muy caro y difícil -"Claro para Malfoy eso no ha de ser problema, con la herencia que recibió"-

Llegaron a las afueras de aquel edificio en donde ambos trabajaban, Draco tomó el brazo de Hermione y se aparecieron frente a un edificio muy imponente y por la fachada se podía saber que era muy elegante, la castaña abrió ligeramente la boca debido al asombro, Draco se dio cuenta que ella estaba impresionada, de cierta manera eso le agradaba.

-Vamos- Draco jaló a Hermione de la manera mas descortés que conocía y la introdujo al elevador pulsó el botón del ultimo piso y espero a que llegaran a su piso.

Draco no pudo evitar mandarle ciertas miradas a Hermione, le parecía que se veía bonita, bonita de verdad, no se veía muy maquillada, al contrario lucia muy natural, bonita pero natural. Hermione se dió cuenta que Draco no le quitaba la vista de encima, decidió encararlo y al momento que volteo para verlo de frente, él se giró inmediatamente, parecían dos niños que aun no se han dado cuenta que existía cierta atracción entre ellos.

El elevador indico que había llegado al quinto piso con un leve sonido, las puertas se abrieron instantáneamente y Draco dejo entrar a Hermione primero.

-Si quieres discutir algo conmigo puedes venir aquí, así no harás nada sin consultarme como lo de hoy-

-"Y si hubieras llegado temprano yo hubiera tenido que cancelar nada" Sabes, hubiera bastado con que me escribiera, no veo el punto de que me hayas traído hasta aquí-

-"Podría dejar de pensar demasiado en ello" -Draco sabia perfectamente que la castaña tenia razón y esa había sido la idea inicial, después le vino a la mente la idea de poder llevar a Hermione a su departamento para que lo conociera ella misma, al analizar bien la situación ya no le veía el caso.

-¿No quieres desayunar ya que estamos aquí?-

-¿Eh? Eres increíble y no lo digo como un cumplido, pero no desayune bien, te acepto unos hot-cakes- Hermione se acercó a la mesa.

-Te prepararía el desayuno pero no se como, nunca he cocinado-Hermione se levantó de la silla en donde ya estaba sentada y se dirigió a la cocina, aún con cara de incredulidad.

-"Sabía que no podía ser tan bueno" Yo te diré que se hace, ni creas que lo haré todo yo sola, tú fuiste quien invitó- Pasaron veinte minutos en los cuales Hermione se había desesperado, le había gritado a Draco y él a ella, discutieron sobre la importancia de seguir los pasos, Hermione era muy terca y quería seguir los pasos al pie de la letra, por otro lado Draco opinaba que si se vertía leche antes que el huevo no cambiaria para nada la masa, la cocina era un desastre y ellos terminaron haciendo por separado sus hot-cakes, eran demasiado tercos. Se sentaron a comer, pero no se hablaron hasta que después de un rato Hermione comprendió su error y se disculpó -"El jefe siempre tiene la razón, al menos en esto puede que si"-.

-¿Puedo probar de tus hot-cakes?- Draco solo asintió con la cabeza, Hermione cortó un pedazo de hot-cake y comprobó que Draco tenía razón, no cambiaba el sabor del hot-cake al cambiar el orden de los pasos.

-Esta muy rico, tenias razón, lo siento soy muy terca- el pronunciar estas palabras fue muy difícil para Hermione, no estaba acostumbrada a equivocarse…


	5. ¡Despierta!

**¡Despierta!**

-Vaya, aceptaste que estabas equivocada, eso si es una sorpresa, recuerdo que en el colegio no podías si quiera llegar a pensar que estabas equivocada, aunque fuera en lo mas insignificante del planeta-

-Creo que la gente puede llegar a cambiar-

-¿Eras?-

-¡Cállate! -

-Lo bueno es que tampoco eres enojona-

- No te voy a dar gusto enojándome por cosas tan insignificantes-

-Ya es tarde, debemos regresar al trabajo-

-Tienes razón, yo solo cancele las dos primeras citas, no las de toda la mañana-

-Hablando de eso ¿como le hiciste para que el señor Bermond no armara un escándalo, por no atenderlo?-

-"y ahora que le digo", tengo cierto poder de convencimiento sobre la gente-

-Si, claro-

-"Cambio de tema", Vamonos-

Salieron del departamento y se introdujeron al elevador para bajar las cinco pisos, estaban descendiendo y cada uno se encontraba en los extremos opuestos del elevador sumidos en sus pensamientos, mismos que se vieron interrumpidos cuando una pareja de jóvenes enamorados se les unió, en cuanto las puertas del elevador cerraron, los jóvenes comenzaron a besarse, parecía no incomodarles el que no estuvieran solos.

-"Si yo saliera con alguien no andaría por ahí besándome"-

-"yo soy mejor besador y la chica no es fea, ¿debería darle mi número?"-

-"No me imagino besándome con alguien de esa forma, con tanta pasión"-la imaginación de Hermione pronto se hecho a andar y una imagen le vino a la cabeza, era la misma imagen que tenia frente a ella, solo que en ésta la chica era ella y el chico era Draco, los ojos se le abrieron como platos, sacudió la cabeza, tratando de sacar aquella imagen de su cabeza e instintivamente volvió su cabeza al extremo donde se hallaba Draco, quien segundos atrás había visto la misma imagen en su cabeza, ambos se conectaron mediante la mirada y el rostro de Hermione se convirtió rápidamente en un jitomate, Draco sintió el calor recorrer su cuerpo, mientras a Hermione le comenzaban a sudar las manos, decidió voltearse ya que no podía aguantar la mirada del rubio.

En el piso número dos la pareja bajo, dejando a Draco y a Hermione solos, cada uno mirando a lados opuestos. Ninguno de los dos podía entender que había pasado ahí.

El elevador abrió dejándolos salir.

-"El no sabe lo que pensé, no entiendo el porque del silencio incomodo" ¿Nos vamos a aparecer?-

-"Ya era hora de que alguien hablara" Si, yo no veo otro modo-

-"Me lleva" ¿seguro no hay otro modo?-

-"Bueno ¿a esta que le pasa?" No hay otro modo ¿ves alguna chimenea, no verdad-

-Entonces nos vemos allá-

Hermione desapareció y apareció en la recepción del edificio Grightvale, sintiendo el estomago revuelto, pocos segundos después apareció Draco.

-¿Granger te sientes bien, te ves amarilla-

-Me siento bi…- Hermione no pudo terminar la oración ya había vuelto el estomago, y todo sobre los zapatos de Draco quien puso cara de asco.

No tardo en reaccionar, limpio sus zapatos usando su varita, casi nadie había notado aquel percance ya que Draco no tardo mucho en limpiar y llevar a Hermione al baño. Dentro de este Draco espero cerca de los lavamanos a que Hermione terminara de sacar todo lo que necesitaba sacar, Hermione se sentía realmente mal, no esperaba aquella reacción de su cuerpo al aparecerse, cuando salio del baño vio a Draco cerca de los lavamanos.

-De verdad lo lamento "¿eso salió de mi boca?"- dijo mientras terminaba de limpiarse

-¿Quieres decir que lo de vomitarme encima no estaba en tus planes?- Draco sonrió un poco para que Hermione comprendiera que era una pequeña broma.

-No te burles, sabia que no debía de aparecerme y menos acabando de desayunar-

-Si te sientes mal puedes irte a tu casa –Hermione le miró con ojos de incredulidad- Creo que ya fue bastante con tener que limpiar mis zapatos, no quiero que vayas dejando tu desayuno camino a mi oficina-

-"Eso sonó más a Draco", Ya estoy bien, ¡a trabajar!-

- Vamos ¿por el elevador o escaleras?-

-Usemos el elevador -

Ambos utilizaron el elevador que los condujo al vigésimo piso, en el trayecto Draco no le quito la mirada de encima a Hermione quien estaba tan intranquila por lo que había sucedido minutos antes que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de aquellos ojos grises que la veían fijamente.

-"Granger, Granger, le pasa cada cosa además no es muy hábil con las apariciones"-Draco esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, jamás había conocido a alguien como ella, tan perfecta en alguna cosas y en otras cosas tan simples era un desastre, algo era seguro jamás volvería a aparecerse junto con Hermione.

Al llegar Draco se metió en su oficina los pocos minutos llego el señor Leonard, Hermione habló a Draco y este salió a recibir a su cliente, ambos entraron a la oficina.

Dos horas mas tarde…

-Bueno Draco, entonces nos vemos en la recaudación de fondos, se que sabrás manejar éste asunto- y diciendo esto el señor Leonard extendió la mano a Draco y le dio un apretujón en señal de acuerdo, el rubio abrió la puerta de su oficina.

-Claro, con la información que ya tengo y la que me ha dado, será pan comido-

-Eso espero Malfoy -El señor Leonard se dirigió rápidamente al elevador y desapareció detrás de aquellas puertas metálicas.

Inmediatamente Draco ingresó a su oficina con otro señor que había llegado sin cita y llevaba esperando quince minutos, al parecer era un asunto urgente y bastante delicado, pasaron alrededor de tres horas y media y Hermione recibió una nota voladora de Draco

-"Prepáranos dos cafés cargados"-

Hermione apareció dos cafés y entró a la oficina, apenas se percataron de su presencia, dejó las tazas en el escritorio y salió, pasaron dos horas más y ambos hombres salieron de la oficina, despertando a Hermione quien se encontraba cabeceando de lo cansada y aburrida que estaba.

El rubio se despidió de aquel hombre y volvió a entrar a su oficina donde revisaba los que papeles que le había entregado Leonard.

Para Hermione era muy aburrido su trabajo, necesitaba mas deberes, ella no estaba hecha para ser asistente de alguien, se la había pasado organizando el día siguiente de Draco, que ya de por si era aburridísimo, revisando los pendientes, mas aburrimiento y para finalizar el día había aparecido dos cafés, mas, mas aburrimiento.

-"Aburrido, aburrido y para colmo he visto poco a Malfoy ¿Que, no quiero decir que lo haya extrañado ni nada de eso, lo que quiero decir es que no le he podido gastar bromas o hacerle enojar"-

Hermione recargó la cabeza en el escritorio y se quedo profundamente dormida, pasó alrededor de una hora hasta que sintió que alguien sacudía su hombro con insistencia.

- Déjame dormir –pronunció con queja, pero aquella molesta sacudida no cesó obligándola a abrir los ojos.

- ¡Despierta Granger!, vienes a trabajar, no a dormir –declaró Draco con tono burlón.

- Eso ya lo se –expresó con enojo.

- Si lo sabes explícame ¿que hacías dormida? –

- "Una explicación mm… maldita sea, me haré la loca", ¿Dormida? ¿Quién estaba dormida? ¿Ehh? Sólo cerré los ojos un momento estaba aburrida, te encierras todo el día en tu maldita oficina y mis deberes son bastante ridículos, no estudie para ser asistente de un…-

- "Ya aguante demasiado" Nadie te obligo a aceptar el empleo y si ya paraste de decir estupideces anota en mi agenda una reunión con el jefe mañana por la mañana, te veo mañana, que no se te olvide quien es el jefe de quien y que no eres indispensable -

- "Se me fue la razón, estúpida", ¿a qué hora con el jefe?-

- a las ocho –

- Nos vemos mañana -

- "Otra vez sus malditos cambios de humor"-

Sient haber tardado tanto en actualizar y que el capitulo sea tan corto, espero qeu de cualquier forma les guste y ya que estoy de vacaciones procurare ponerme al corriente.

Cynthia


	6. Cooperar

Hola!, después de años de ausencia.

* * *

Otro día más de su horrible trabajo, al ver el calendario se sintió un poco más animada, faltaban escasos 4 días para recibir su primer pago; ya estaba todo listo, le habían abierto una cuenta en Gringotts. Lo único que faltaba era el depósito, tenía grandes planes para aquel primer sueldo: pagar la renta, llenar nuevamente su alacena y si le sobraba algo podría agregar algo nuevo a su guardarropa.

* * *

El día previo al pago mantuvo una gran sonrisa todo el día y por más que Draco trataba de fastidiar su día ella parecía no percatarse de sus esfuerzos. No le molestó la cantidad de papeles que tuvo que triturar, ni los constantes reclamos referentes a la temperatura del café; y mucho menos la poca gratitud mostrada después de haber tenido que ir hasta el mundo muggle para poder conseguir el puntilloso almuerzo de Draco, nada de esto logró siquiera alterar su humor.

-Granger ¿Qué puedo hacer para fastidiarte? –declaró Draco sumamente fastidiado.

- Nada –dijo sonriente.

-¿Realmente nada? –preguntó intrigado.

- Si, nada –declaró con suficiencia.

- ¡Demonios! _"No estés tan segura"-_dijo al mismo tiempo que en su cara aparecía una sonrisa maliciosa.

Había estado tratando de descifrar la causa de la molesta y fastidiosa alegría de Granger, bastó con ver la fecha en el Profeta, claro, como no se le había ocurrido antes, estaba muy próximo el día de pago. El dinero había sido su mayor presión para aceptar el trabajo y el poder disponer de él sería motivo de felicidad para bastantes días más.

Había que acabar con el problema, erradicarlo por completo, él no podía continuar así, en todo el día no había tenido un solo momento de diversión, por lo que inmediatamente ideó un plan.

El día transcurrió sin mas problema que la ya hartante sonrisa de Granger, parecía una abejita trabajadora sin reprochar ni discutir nada.

Justo antes de que acabara la jornada laboral Draco llamó a Hermione a su oficina.

-¿Quieres más café? –preguntó con alegría, parecía haberle encontrado el gusto a su actual trabajo.

- No así esta bien. _"Otra vez con esa actitud"_ –contestó harto

-Bien -

-Granger por favor siéntate, quiero discutir algo contigo –

-Si, dime –declaró tomando asiento frente al escritorio de Draco.

-Aquí en esta compañía como ya sabes hacemos una recaudación de fondos al año y pedimos a nuestros empleados que donen parte de su salario, tenemos que dar el ejemplo, ¿no crees? –

_-"No sé como me voy a librar de esta"_ Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero como yo soy nueva en el despacho, no siento que deba participar en este evento. –declaró Hermione tratando de mostrarse desesperada.

- Entiendo tu posición, aún no debes sentirte totalmente parte del equipo. –tratando de mostrarse comprensivo.

-Si exactamente –

-Pero sabes, en el evento se hace mención de las personas que apoyan la causa, imagínate que en la lista de contribuidores no estuviera tu nombre, tú que siempre has luchado por las causas justas, sabes que ese dinero va a servir para mucha gente que no tiene los recursos y carecen de lo básico para vivir. "Y ahí va su monstruosa sonrisa" – pronunció ocultando la felicidad que le provocaba el haber logrado borrarle la sonrisa a Granger.

-No se vería muy bien, verdad, ¿Cómo que parte de mi salario debería donar?–

-Bueno Granger, eso yo no lo puedo establecer, finalmente es una donación, pero te puedo decir que algunos colegas tuyos donan la mitad de su sueldo como mínimo. –

A Hermione casi se le caía la cara al escuchar esto, la mitad de su sueldo, eso no podía ir bien seguro se lavó mal los oídos.

-Bien, ¿a qué número de cuenta debo hacer el depósito? –

-Este es el número –dijo al tiempo que le entregaba un papelito donde mostraba el número de cuenta.

-Eso era todo lo que tenía que discutir contigo, mañana llega temprano. –

-Nos vemos mañana entonces. –pronunció sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

Salió de la oficina de Malfoy, tomó sus cosas y entró al elevador, donde encontró un joven muchacho.

-¿Saliste temprano hoy? –preguntó el muchacho mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

-Si pero, ¿tu como…? ¿te conozco? –preguntó algo confundida.

-No, yo te he visto en este piso y cuando me dirijo al elevador tu escritorio me queda de frente, pero no había tenido el gusto de hablar contigo. Me presento, yo soy el abogado Millers, puedes llamarme Hugh y ¿cuál es tu nombre? –

-Soy Hermione Granger, asistente de Malfoy, mucho gusto. Tengo poco tiempo trabajando aquí. –

-Si, lo sé. –

-Ah ¿sí? –

-Claro y déjame felicitarte, la mayoría huye al instante, Malfoy no es una persona fácil de tratar y mucho menos de complacer. Mira, hemos llegado, esto es lo malo de los elevadores, son demasiado rápidos como para tener una plática descente, nos estamos viendo –

-Claro, hasta luego. –dijo estrechando la mano como despedida.

Hermione se fue a su casa sin la sonrisa que la había caracterizado durante el día, debido al nuevo presupuesto, por otro lado se sentía contenta de poder ayudar a otros.

Sin querer pensar mas en su situación económica se fue a dormir esperando encontrar al día siguiente un saco lleno de galeones de oro tirado en la calle.

* * *

Por ahora esto es todo.

Saludos!!

Atte: Cynthia


	7. Bromista

He traido otro cap, espero les guste!

* * *

Era una mañana calurosa y en Gringotts había demasiada gente evidenciando que era quincena, Hermione estuvo formada durante media hora y finalmente llegó frente al mostrador.

-Siguiente –pronunció con enojo el duende.

-Quiero sacar dinero de esta cámara y depositar 250 galeones a esta otra. -

-Bien sígame –

Llegó a su trabajo a tiempo a pesar del lento caminar del duende que le atendió, entró a la recepción y se dirigió a los elevadores.

-Buen día -dijoHugh sobresaltandoa Hermione quien no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Hola, me espantaste. –

-Lo siento, ¿como te va? –

-Vengo de Gringotts ¿Cómo crees que estoy? –declaró con tono de fastidio haciendoreír a Hugh, quien sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

Ambos entraron al elevador –Deberías estar contenta, ya te han pagado. –

-Si, aunque con esto de la recaudación de fondos, no es por quejarme, me gusta ayudar, pero es mi primer sueldo. –tratando de no verse desesperada.

-No te entiendo –

-Si ya sabes hay que dar el ejemplo aportando. –

-Si, pero eso es voluntario, la verdad aquí casi nadie lo hace, ya hacemos bastante con organizarlo. –

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿no todos aportan? –

-No, los que cooperan los puedo contar con una mano. –

-Y supongo que la donación es anónima.-

-Por supuesto, ¿qué?, ¿pensaste quedecían en la fiesta quién y con cuanto cooperó? –pronunció con tono de burla e incredulidad.

-No, "_En cuanto vea a Malfoy lo mato, no me importa cuanto tiempo tenga que permanecer en Azcaban_". –pensó mientras salía del elevador y se des pedía deHugh.

Malfoy llegó unos segundos después que Hermione y no se imaginaba lo que le esperaba.

-¿Ya está listo mi café? –

-Malfoy porque no entramos a tu oficina y discutimos ahí con cuantas cucharadas de azúcar, vamos. –parecía que le iba a dar uno de sus ataques de histeria asustando a Draco, quien entró sin decir más a su oficina.

-¿Qué te sucede Granger? –

-¿Qué me sucede?, me sucede que ya no te soporto, bastante te has de haber reído de mi, hoy en la mañana fui a Gringotts y deposité la mitad de mi sueldo en la cámara que me dijiste. No sabes cuanto te detesto, ¿que ganas con hacerme enojar?, ¿Te es muy divertido?. –

-Calmate Granger no es para tanto, no te sientes mejor ayudando a gente necesitada, piensalo, ellos lo necesitan más –

-Si, por supuesto, sólo que me sentiría mejor si no estuviera en sus mismas condiciones, me van a echar de mi casa y yo que tenía pensado comprarla. –

-Oye cálmate, no todo es mi culpa _"Viendo que la situación se estaba volviendo realmente seria"_ –

-¿No?, entonces, ¿de quien más?, ¿Acaso tienes tu grupoanti-Granger? –

-No es mala idea considerando que ganaría bastante sólo con el número de membresías, pero no, quien tiene la culpa eres tú, tú y tonta sonrisa que me estuvo atormentando todo el maldito día de ayer. –

-Ahora yo tengo la culpa por mostrarme contenta, de verdad que eres muy infantil Malfoy. –

-Oye Granger, que seguido se te olvida quién es el jefe aquí. –

-No puedes evitar que te diga tus verdades, aunque seas mi jefe, se le llama libre expresión. –

-Ya basta, si se trata del dinero te lo puedo regresar. –

-No, no se trata de eso, el verdadero problema es el gusto que tienes por fastidiarme, creo que he llegado al límite y será mejor que me busque otro trabajo. No es saludable que me quede aquí, en cualquier momento comenzaré a vomitar bilis. –

-Granger yo no te estoy deteniendo, si no te sientes a gusto con el empleo y no te gusta mi modo de trabajar lo puedes dejar en cuanto encuentres quién te remplace. –Granger lo miró con ojos fulminantes, -¿Qué?, ¿Porqué me ves así?, viene en el contrato. Y no pretendas, necesitas tiempo para conseguir otro trabajo y con los antecedentes que tienes dudo que sea pronto. –

-Ese es mi problema, de cualquier modo aquí tampoco estoy ejerciendo mi profesión. –

-Bien Granger, me parece perfecto por fin me desharé de ti y sin tener que pagar ninguna liquidación. –

-Bien. –dijo al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta para salir de la oficina.

-Pero mientras eso sucede sigues trabajando para mí, aparece mi café y no lo calientes de más. –

-Si, Malfoy _"Me leyó la mente"–_

Eso era todo, sólo tenía que cobrar una quincena más, encontrar a su remplazo y eso sería todo, se podría ir de aquel lugar y encontrar otro empleo como abogada o como asistente de cualquier otro personaje.

Apareció el café de Malfoy y se contuvo de no añadirle veneno de mandragora, para después continuar con su trabajo.

Varios días habían pasado, faltaban ya escasos dos días para el gran evento y aún no había podido encontrar quién la remplazara, habían acudido varias lechuzas en respuesta a su anuncio en "El Profeta" sobre la oferta de trabajo, pero en cuanto mencionaba el nombre de Draco Malfoy cancelaban la entrevista de trabajo, que era lo que le sucedía al mundo, era increíble, el salario no era nada despreciable y aún así no querían tener nada que ver con Malfoy. Definitivamente tendría que posponer su partida y tendría quecomunicárselo a Draco.

-Granger te pago por trabajar, no creas que por que ya te vas a ir da lo mismo si trabajas o no, todavía tengo que escribir mi carta de recomendación. –

-Malfoy de eso justamente quería hablarte, no he podido encontrar a alguien que me remplace. –

-¿Por que haces tan evidente tu ineficiencia? –preguntó en tono burlón.

-_"Paciencia, Merlín dame paciencia" _No se cual sea la historia con tus anteriores asistentes, pero en cuanto menciono tu nombre todos los candidatos se me echan para atrás, necesitaré más tiempo. –

En otro tiempo le hubiera molestado haber sido rechazado por unossimples asistentes, sin embargo ahora no le molestaba debido a queHermione no la estaba teniendo fácil y podría seguir fastidiándola un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Cuánto mas? –

-Es que no lo sé, el tiempo que sea necesario para encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente desesperado como para aceptar trabajar contigo. _"Ups! Esta vez si fue sin la menor intención" _-

-No agotes mi paciencia Granger, yo no firme ese contrato, tienes que cumplir con él si no quieres ser penalizada. –

Hermione sabía perfectamente que decía el contrato, si ella hubiera sabido antes lo difícil que era tratar con Malfoy ni se hubiera involucrado, ahora de nada servía esa información estaba atorada hasta el cuello y a menos que encontrara a alguien poco cuerdo que la sustituyera no iba a poder irse, era ahí en donde radicaba todo el problema, puesto que no conocía a nadie con tan poco cerebro, bueno si, sólo ella a causa de la situación económica en la que estaba.

-Eso ya lo sé Malfoy, sólo te estaba comentando, no creas que me alegra quedarme por mas tiempo, si pudiera ahora mismo limpiaba mi escritorio y me larg... –no puedo seguir por que Draco la interrumpió.

-Ya entendí y si eso es todo, ¿puedo continuar con mi trabajo? –no quería seguir escuchando las quejas de Granger y sus enormes ganas de irse de ahí, por alguna razón le molestaba que Hermione encontrara tan insoportable trabajar con él.

-Claro, sigue trabajando para los estafadores de tus clientes. –enunció para poder sacar un poco de su frustración.

-Ya te estabas yendo, cierra la puerta por fuera. _"Maldita loca bipolar" _–de verdad que Hermione era la única que podía sacarlo de quicio con sus comentarios.

El día anterior a la recaudación de fondos Hermione leavisó a Draco que no asistiría a la cena. Esa mismamañana Draco había tenido unagran discusión con Pansy lo que provocó el fin de su relación hasta nuevo aviso, el cortar y regresarcon Pansy se había vuelto algo muy habitual, sólo que esta vez si le representaba un problema debido a la cena, todos esperaban que ellos fueran juntos y debido a que esa posibilidad no existía tendría que pensar en algo más, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fueGranger, quien justo entraba a la oficina.

-Draco, ¿necesitas algo más? _"Primero hay que ablandar allob_o" –

-_"Hasta hace dos segundos no me dirigía la palabra_" No, estoy bien así, ¿sucede algo?, ya te dije que no necesito nada, ¿por qué sigues parada ahí? –

_-"Uno trata, pero el es muy difícil_" Nada más venía a avisarte que no voy a ir a la cena de mañana, eso es todo. –

-¿Qué?, no puedes hacer eso. –

-Lo siento, no quiero ir, no me siento parte del equipo. _"Toma esa" _–declaró con tono irónico.

-Granger no seas infantil, como tu jefe te ordeno que vayas. –

-Malfoy, ¿no crees que estas exagerando? –preguntó extrañada

-"Es verdad, ¿Por qué me es tan importante que vaya?" No estoy exagerando, ¿no te das cuenta?, en la fiesta estarán varios abogados importantes podrías aprovechar la cena para hacerte promoción y encontrar fácilmente otro trabajo. –

_-"¿Le urge deshacerse de mi?, __pero a mi poco me debería importar"_ Tienes mucha razón, pero aún así no iré. –

-"Es más terca que una mula" ¿Por? –

-No es algo que deba de importarte pero de todas maneras te lo diré, no tengo nada que ponerme debido a que a un individuo se le ocurrió gastarme una broma y ando algo corta de dinero. –

-Granger, te dije que el dinero te lo podía regresar pero tú no quisiste. –

-Es mejor dejarlo así, creó esas personas necesitan más comer que yo un vestido. Eso es todo, no iré. –

-Bien Granger, como quieras. –

Draco se encontraba en un aprieto, no tenía pareja que llevar a la cena y como Hermione es su asistente no sería mal visto que ella le acompañara, sin embargo la situación había cambiado ya que ella no quería asistir a la cena.

* * *

¿Cómo saldrá Draco de ésta ?

Espero les haya gustado y ya saben dejenme sus opiniones.

Atte: Cynthi


	8. Nunca habrá trato

Hola, después de mucho tiempo he aprovechado las vacaciones les traigo un nuevo capítulo esperando que les guste. Feliz Navidad!!!

* * *

Draco se encontraba en un aprieto, no tenía pareja que llevar a la cena y como Hermione es su asistente no sería mal visto que ella le acompañara, sin embargo la situación había cambiado ya que ella no quería asistir a la cena.

El día de la recaudación de fondos había llegado.

Sábado

8:30am: Hermione despertó temprano, se alistó para ir a trabajar desayuno y se dirigió a la chimenea para aparecerse en la recepción, donde había cierto ajetreo, las chimeneas estaban todas ocupadas, y las lechuzas no paraban de llegar, debido al evento que se realizaría por la tarde.

8:55am: Se dirigió al elevador donde se encontró con Hugh, desde hacía unos cuantos días parecía que acordaban la hora de llegada y así platicar mientras esperaban el elevador.

-Hola, ¿lista para el evento de la tarde? –

-No realmente –contestó Hermione con desanimo.

-¿A qué se debe? –preguntó Hugh.

-Simplemente he decidido no ir –

-¿Por qué?, hasta hiciste una donación – declaró el muchacho.

-No tengo ganas de ir a lidiar con gente rica, quienes pretenden que les importan las personas que viven en condiciones deplorables. –

-No todos son así, a unos de verdead les interesa y no sólo lo hacen porque se ven socialmente obligados. He escuchado que ya llegaste al límite con Malfoy, aquí nos enteramos de todo, te voy a dar un consejo, a la recaudación asiste mucha gente importante, debes aprovechar, hacer platica, tener contactos en varios despachos, así será más fácil encontrar un nuevo empleo y si tienes más suerte puedes encontrar a alguien dispuesto a cambiar su trabajo actual por el tuyo. –

-Lo pensaré –pronunció mientras ingresaban al elevador.

8:59am -¿Cómo es que te has enterado que quiero renunciar? –preguntó Hermione con suma curiosidad.

-Ja ja, a pesar que las oficinas tienen hechizos silenciadores, las paredes escuchan, es así en todos lados Hermione digamos que hay grandes redes de comunicación, por cierto aún no te he reclamado. –declaró tomando por sorpresa a Hermione.

-¿El qué? –preguntó un poco desconcertada.

-Me has hecho perder dinero, unos colegas y yo hemos apostado a que no durabas ni una semana y te he subestimado, supongo que era de suponerse que no te rendirías tan fácil. –

-Seguro he hecho rico a alguien que creyó en mí, o no entendió la apuesta –pronunció mostrando una perfecta sonrisa –Tienes razón no me he de rendir tan fácil, si vuelven a apostar asegúrate de hacerlo por el ganador. –declaró mientras salían del elevador quedándose un poco pensativa.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo –dijo Hugh dirigiéndose a su oficina.

"Unos cuantos galeones, despertares mojados, malos tratos, visitas al mundo muggle por desayunos absurdos y reclamos constantes sobre la temperatura del café, no lograrán que desista, seguiré trabajando con Malfoy y ya no por el dinero, no esto se ha vuelto personal, es un reto, en el cual no fallaré, trabajaré lo suficiente para lograr comprar mi casa, está decidido".

9:01am

-Hm, ¿te has fijado en la hora? –preguntó Draco tomando por sorpresa a Hermione, quien aún dirigía la vista al lugar por donde había desaparecido Hugh –y veo que no pierdes el tiempo, ya veo que estas intentando el plan B. –declaró al mismo tiempo que hacía un gesto de desaprobación.

-No entiendo a que te refieres "Lo que él piense debe importarme un cuerno" –

-Si es evidente Granger, estas en la ruina y pronto sin empleo a pesar de tus esfuerzos por ser una mujer independiente y autosuficiente, creo que algo te ha salido mal para tener que recurrir al plan B –contestó como si fuera obvio a lo que se refería.

-"Para recordar mi situación conmigo basta y sobra, demonios ¿Cuál es el maldito plan B?" Si me explicarás a que te refieres con plan B entendería mejor –pronunció dejando entre ver en su tono de voz la molestia generada por el comentario de Malfoy y no entender el que consiste el plan B.

-"Me es tan fácil hacerla enojar, nací para esto" Granger, Granger, te explico, aunque es bastante obvio, para algunas éste es el plan A, es simple al verte en una situación económica desesperada, estas en busca de alguien que tenga de tonto lo rico para que te solucione la vida, y creo que lo has hallado, si hay alguien que se ajuste perfecto a esa descripción es Hugh Millers. –

-"Ahora si se le han agotado los sesos, los Wrackspurts le han nublado la mente" ¿De qué demonios hablas?, Malfoy es muy temprano, no me hagas perder la paciencia –le espetó visiblemente molesta.

-Granger, no hay por qué negarlo, es muy evidente no creo que sea coincidencia que diario se lleguen a la misma hora y platiquen dentro del elevador y la verdad no lo comprendo, sabía que Millers no es tan brillante como yo, pero no me esperaba una cosa tan garrafal por parte él mira que seguirte el juego, "Es increíble", eres guapa, joven, harás buena platica por ser inteligente y hacerte enojar es bastante divertido, pero de eso a tomarte en serio, no sé de qué va ese chico… –Malfoy seguía hablando de los defectos de Hermione pero ella se había quedado en las palabras guapa, inteligente y no había alcanzado a procesar los demás calificativos, su cerebro estaba concentrado en la sensación presente en su estómago al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Draco, era imposible.

… Hermione –carraspeó para lograr recuperar la atención de Hermione- Te daré gratis un consejo ya que amanecí de buenas, si buscas a alguien que solucione tu vida por favor no consideres a Millers, tiene dinero pero no tendrás pláticas más interesantes que las que tendrías con un Bungy. "Con esto tengo para estar de buenas hasta mañana" –

-"Ya me hizo enojar ahora que se aguante, si me despide, mejor me evito la molestia de encontrar a alguien que me supla" Malfoy, estoy segura que no voy por el plan B y con respecto al intelecto de Hugh te digo que jamás he platicado con un Bungy, pero sí contigo y estoy cien por ciento segura que un Bungy tendría mejores comentarios que los tuyos. Por cierto si me encuentro o no diario con Hugh no es algo que debe importarte, soy tu asistente, no tu esclava, o ¿acaso dice en el contrato que debo tenerte al tanto de mi vida privada? "Y así es como calladito se ve más bonito"–dijo dejando callado por unos segundos a Malfoy.

-"Diablos, a todo le encuentra" No se te olvida quien es el jefe, ya sabes que en cualquier momento prescindir de ti. –

-"Ahora va mi parte" Estás seguro de lo que dices, yo no he podido encontrar un remplazo, bueno al menos no tan guapa, inteligente y mucho menos con platicas interesantes. "Jaque mate"–

9:28am -"Por Merlín en qué momento dije tanta estupidez, me tiene, estoy perdiendo esta batalla" Bueno, tal vez no te despida –declaró tratando de mostrarse calmado y pretendiendo no haber escuchado las últimas palabras de Hermion –No te despediré, necesitas este empleo y yo entiendo que la situación no está como para dejar el trabajo por un simple comentario, pero lo que si no puedo tolerar es que llegues tarde, te lo descontaré de tu sueldo. –pronunció con un falso tono preocupado.

-¿Qué?, no llegué tarde, Malfoy estas siendo injusto y lo sabes. –

-Habrás llegado a tiempo, a lo mejor en el mundo muggle o en otro país pero aquí no, llegaste a las 9:01 y me has hecho perder media hora de mi tiempo hablando de tu vida personal, que a nadie le interesa."Lo he conseguido, esa mirada furiosa, las mejillas rojizas del coraje y los puños apretados, siendo aún tan temprano, me felicito" –

-Pero has sido tú el que comenzó con toda esta absurda plática. –

-No me discutas Granger es obvio que necesitabas desahogarte, pero entiéndeme no soy tu amiga de pijamada, llama a la pecosa. –pronunció Draco entrando a su oficina y dejando a Hermione con un millón de improperios y maldiciones por gritarle.

-"Cada día está más loco, no me importa, lo tengo decidido, no renunciare, primero él me despide" – pensó mientras se sentaba en su silla y comenzaba según Malfoy su jornada laboral.

9:45am Dentro de su oficina Draco reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido, aún no tenía con quién ir a la recaudación y Pansy al parecer estaba decidida a no acompañarlo, ya que aún no le había enviado la tan acostumbrada lechuza para hacer las paces.

"Ahora que hago, bravo Draco has logrado hacer enojar a tu solución, ¿qué puedo hacer?".

Cada uno estaba concentrado en sus labores, pronto sería la hora del almuerzo y Hermione podría descansar de su aburrido trabajo y salir temprano ya que todos irían a alistarse para el gran evento del año.

12:45pm _Ven a mi oficina_ decía la nota voladora que Draco había enviado a Hermione.

-"Tan cerca del almuerzo y a la vez tan lejos", ¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó asomando únicamente su cabeza mientras le rogaba a Merlín que sólo quisiera el último café del día o mandar una lechuza.

-Entra, siéntate he estado pensando… -

-"Para variar y cambiar la rutina", aja –

-Y creo que te debo una por haber propiciado de alguna manera, pero con buenas intenciones, que donaras parte de tu primer pago y he llegado a la conclusión que debo ayudarte un poco económicamente, por lo que te propongo un trato… -

-"Por favor que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando, maldito sucio, pervertido" –

-Te parece si te pago horas extras. –

-Malfoy es ridículo como horas extras si el trabajo lo hago con una mano y tengo todo listo para antes del almuerzo, lo que dices no es lógico. –

-Sólo será un día de tiempo extra y te lo pagaría bastante bien. –

-"Dinero manda", explícate –

-La verdad es muy sencillo, quiero que hoy me acompañes a la recaudación y te lo pago como si fuesen horas extras, a decir verdad es un buen trato ya que por trabajar aquí estás obligada a ir, sin embargo soy tan noble que te lo pagaré. -´pronunció tan convincente que él se lo creyó.

-Explícame en que parte de mi contrato dice que debo ir a los eventos organizados por la empresa, necesitas una mejor razón para esto, no te sientas obligado conmigo, lo de la donación ya lo he olvidado, y no hay trato, créeme ya es suficiente con soportarte en horas de oficina. –

-Eres tan difícil, de verdad Granger, te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de tu vida y aunque está bailando la danza del gnomo frente tus ojos no la tomas, considera un bono mi compañía. –

-Casi me convences, hasta que mencionaste tu compañía y no es la danza del gnomo, es la danza del duende. –

-Duende, gnomo, es lo mismo, siempre tan sabelotodo. –

-¿De verdad piensas convencerme así?, con tantos halagos. –pronunció con tono sarcástico.

-Está bien, esta es mi última oferta, te pago las cinco horas del evento como horas extras y la cena gratis. –

-La cena ya es gratis "Con un día completo de trabajo extra tendríamos un trato" –

-Las cinco horas extras y el pago completo de un día de trabajo ¿Qué dices? -

-"Un momento ¿habrá utilizado legrimancia?, porque de que sabe, sabe ¿sabías que es de mala educación estar leyendo los pensamientos de otras personas?"-Hermione observó con atención la cara de Draco, pero no hizo ninguna seña de haber recibido el mensaje-"Solo por si acaso, pero debo de tener cuidado con lo que pienso" –

-Está bien, acepto el trato, me has convencido con la cena gratis. -declaró con una ligera sonrisa en la cara y pensando que la situación era rara, Draco pidiendo su ayuda y ella aceptando.

-Bien, nos vemos aquí a las 4:30, no se te olvide que es un evento formal, lleva un lindo vestido, recuerda que vas conmigo –

-"Pequeños detalles en los que no había pensado antes de aceptar el trato" En cuanto a eso… -

-¿qué?, no me digas que no tienes un vestido para una ocasión como esta –

-La verdad, no tengo vestidos ni para esta ni ninguna otra ocasión, no me agradan. –dijo con sinceridad.

-Eres muy extraña, bueno compra uno. –pronunció extrañado de la reciente revelación.

-Es un gasto que no había contemplado, me puedes adelantar lo de las horas extras. -declaró Granger poniendo la mejor de sus caras.

-Espérame afuera. –ordenó Draco mientras guardaba los papeles sobre su escritorio en el enorme archivero.

Hermione salió de la oficina y por más que lo pensaba no sabía porque había aceptado aquel trato que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que Draco salió de la oficina. Hermione pensó que saldría con un saco de Galeones pequeño recién extraídos de su caja fuerte o algo por el estilo, realmente desconocía si tenía una, pero no fue el caso.

-Ahora a resolver tu problema-

-"¿Mi problema? Imbécil, no tengo problemas"-

Draco tomó de la muñeca a Hermione y ambos se dirigieron al elevador, ya no había ni un alma en aquellas oficinas, todos habían salido a la correspondiente hora del almuerzo.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Con una vieja amiga-

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Hermione tratando sin éxito ocultar su curiosidad.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron cuando ella terminó de formular la pregunta y Draco no le respondió y la jaló hacia las chimeneas.

-Toma polvos flu y pronuncia DeMille-

-Bueno-Hermione confió en Draco, al parecer no le quedaba otra opción.

Al pasar a través de la chimenea llegaron a una plaza, llena de tiendas de todo tipo.

Ambos se sacudieron la ceniza y entraron a la tienda más cercana.

-Creo es aquí, si mi memoria no me falla –

Hermione y Draco se encontraban en una gran tienda, a la castaña se le abrió la boca, la tienda era muy lujosa, del techo caían telas de diferentes colores, diseños y texturas, varios maniquíes con vestidos muy hermosos, perfectamente confeccionados por pequeñas hadas que volaban por la parte superior de la tienda, esparciendo polvo por todos lados.

Draco vio a su amiga tras el mostrador y se acercó a saludarla, ella era una mujer bastante guapa, con muy buen gusto y a la moda.

-Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí?–

-Pero claro que me acuerdo de ti, como poder olvidar a un Malfoy, ven acá –dijo mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Tengo un problema- dijo señalando a Hermione que se había quedado atrás viendo unos vestidos.

-Ya veo, es un gran problema- declaró el hada viendo de pies a cabeza a Hermione tratando de capturar todos los detalles.

Hermione se sintió observada y volteo instintivamente hacia donde se encontraba Draco, quien le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

-Mira te presento a mi asistente, Hermione Granger, ella es mi amiga Alina –

-Mucho gusto –Hermione captó cierta enojo hacia ella por parte de aquella bruja, pronto sabría la razón.

-¿Cuándo me invitaras a salir?-

-"A Alina le gusta Draco, difícil de creer, acaso no existe una chica a la que no le agrade Draco, claro pero que tonta YO, Alina es una bruja joven, e inocente y si es un poco inteligente debería de buscar a alguien más" –

Alina era mitad bruja, mitad hada ya que su abuela era un hada y ella había heredado algunas características de hadas, como el poder convertir cualquier cosa en una obra de arte y era precisamente la razón por la que Draco había llevado a Hermione ahí.

-Ahora tengo mucho trabajo, en cuanto me desocupe te aviso-

-"típico de Malfoy"- pensó Hermione.

-Claro, ahora ¿Qué es lo que necesitan?-

Basto una mirada de Draco para que Alina comprendiera cual era el plan de Draco.

-Vamos acompáñame Hermione –

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde? –Hermione trató de resistirse, pero Alina fue más fuerte y la llevo a un cuarto donde la rodearon diez hadas.

-Va a ser un vestido de noche –la castaña pronto se vio rodeada de varias hadas que iban lanzando polvos hacia distintas partes de su cuerpo haciendo lo que sería el fondo de su vestido, parecía estar viviendo el cuento de la Cenicienta sólo que ella tenía más hadas.

Mientras Draco esperaba afuera –"Ojala puedan hacer algo por Granger, nunca viste bien"-

Alina apareció varias telas todas muy finas y muy caras, mismas que las hadas usaron para hacer un vestido en menos de cinco minutos, justo enfrente de sus ojos, ella se mostraba incrédula.

-Vamos Hermione, está hecho a tu medida, así que te quedara precioso, pruébatelo –

Hermione se probó el vestido y Alina asintió con la cabeza, -ahora quítatelo, vamos con el maquillaje, usualmente no hago esto, solo hago vestidos, Draco me lo pidió como un favor –al pronunciar la palabra Draco, Alina se había perdido en su mente seguro se estaba imaginando su vida de casada con Draco, soltó un suspiro y después fue de regreso a la realidad.

Hermione sólo observaba a la bruja, esperando la ayuda con el maquillaje, ella a decir verdad no era una experta en esa área, pasó cerca de media hora cuando Alina dio por terminado el maquillaje, Hermione comenzaba a desesperarse, no estaba acostumbrada a invertir tanto tiempo en lo que ella llamaba pura vanidad.

-¿Qué haces Hermione?, no te levantes, no he acabado falta tu cabello, ahí si voy a tener problemas –

-"Que sentido del humor, criticar es muy fácil" Si, claro –

Mientras Alina arreglaba su cabello Hermione trató de entablar una conversación entre ellas.

-¿Te gusta Malfoy? –

-Si, como a muchas –

-¿Por qué? –

-¿Por qué, que? –

-¿Por qué te gusta? –

-Hablas en serio, por Dios la pregunta tiene una respuesta muy obvia, Draco es lo que cualquier mujer puede desear, es guapo, atento, caballeroso, respetuoso, gentil, rico, inteligente, tiene un cuerpazo, él es simplemente el hombre perfecto. –

-¿Estás hablando del mismo Draco Malfoy que yo conozco? –

-De ese mismo, es perfecto –

-"No hay duda, está enamorada" Por supuesto –

-Si no ves todas sus cualidades es que debes estar ciega, eres su asistente ¿no? –

-Si ¿eso que tiene que ver? –

-Pasas gran parte de la semana con él y no te has dado cuenta, en definitiva no lo entiendo –

-¿Qué no entiendes? –

-Nada –

-Dime –

-Olvídalo Hermione, sólo te puedo decir una cosa, las hadas percibimos algunas cosas que las brujas y los magos no. –

-¿Qué se supone que eso significa? –

-Déjalo de lado –

Hermione no había comprendido gran parte de lo que había dicho Alina, sin embargo no puso empeño en averiguarlo y pronto lo olvido.

-Ya esta, falta un pequeño detalle-Alina apareció una flor pequeña parecida a un lirio y la coloco en el cabello de la castaña –Lista, ahora déjame verte-Hermione se colocó frente a la joven bruja –Te ves aceptable –Hermione se veía muy bonita, el maquillaje le había quedado mejor de lo que ella hubiera querido, finalmente un favor era un favor.

Al salir de aquel cuarto en el que por lo menos había estado una hora, vio que Draco estaba sentado en una silla con la cabeza sobre su mano y totalmente dormido, se veía tan lindo e inocente, tocó su hombro para despertarlo, no hubo reacción alguna por parte del rubio, al diablo con el buen trato.

-Draco Malfoy ¡Despierta!-grito Hermione al mismo tiempo que lo movía enérgicamente.

Él abrió los ojos quedándose pasmado, cuando salió de su asombro dijo: …

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y ya saben dejen review XD

Atte: Cynthi


	9. Trato hecho!

Holaaa he tardado siglos en actualizar (una disculpa por eso), ha pasado por mi mente dejar esta historia, pero no, lo tengo decidido la llevare hasta el final lo prometo, espero que aunque cortito les guste el nuevo capitulo.

* * *

-Draco Malfoy ¡Despierta!-grito Hermione al mismo tiempo que lo movía enérgicamente.

Él abrió los ojos quedándose pasmado, cuando salió de su asombro dijo: …

-Tanto tiempo para esto… "Qué guapa"-Draco carraspeo –No me despiertes así, pude haber muerto del asombro, digo del espanto-tratando de cambiar de tema, Hermione no alcanzo a entender el balbuceo de Malfoy.

-No despertabas, "Que chillón, a penas y lo toque"-

-Voy a pagar-

-No, yo pago ¿me creerías si te digo que me paga muy bien mi jefe por tener que soportarlo todo el día?-

Draco mostró una sincera sonrisa-Yo te traje aquí, yo pago, además tengo descuento con Alina-

Draco pagó y Hermione tomó el vestido que Alina le estaba dando. Salieron del lugar no sin que antes Draco le prometiera a Alina visitarla más seguido y no sólo cuando necesitara algún favor.

-Vamos-Draco tomó de la muñeca a Hermione y fueron hacia la chimenea en el centro de aquella plaza.

-Ya es tarde- era cierto el tiempo paso muy rápido y ya eran las cuatro y media-Tenemos que llegar primero para recibir a la gente, creo que será mejor que lleguemos juntos.-

-¿Sabes donde está la mansión?-

-No, pero…-

-Ven tengo una mejor idea-

Hermione no tuvo tiempo ni de contestar y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba en las afueras de la plaza, de tan rápido que iban llegó a pensar que su peinado se podría a deshacer y eso seria una gran lastima, pero pronto recordó que Alina había utilizado fijador mágico que duraría hasta el día siguiente y que ni un cabello se movería de su lugar.

-Sujétate fuerte de mi- en un segundo desaparecieron de aquel lugar para aparecer frente a un edificio muy lujoso.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de descansar y reponerse, sentía su estomago revuelto y todo le daba vueltas, pero sentía que era jalada, cuando pudo relajarse vio que se encontraba en el elevador.

-Ahora explícame, ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Aquí vivo-

-Me estas llevando a tu departamento… -

- Querida asistente, puedes recordar cosas que a nadie le interesan, pero no puedes recordar donde vive tu jefe, ya habías estado aquí- declaró con tono enfadado.

- "Es cierto, ahora recuerdo" Siempre borro los malos recuerdos- dijo tratando de hacer enojar a Draco –Y ¿qué hacemos aquí?-

- No tenemos mucho tiempo, tenemos que cambiarnos y aquí tengo el traje que he comprado para esta ocasión- le dijo mientras abría la puerta del elevador y entraban al lujoso departamento –puedes cambiarte en el cuarto de huéspedes –le dijo mientras le señalaba el camino y le entregaba el vestido.

- Bien, no tardo –

Pasaron 15 minutos cuando Draco salió de su habitación, luciendo un elegante traje negro que resaltaba su ancha espalda, tenía el cabello perfectamente arreglado, y llevaba su loción mas embriagadora, todo en él lucía perfecto.

Dio un vistazo a la sala donde esperaba encontrar a Hermione ya lista, sin embargo aún no salía.

-Demonios que tan difícil es colocarse un vestido –refunfuñó mientras se dirigía al cuarto de huéspedes y tocaba la puerta –Granger, ¿ya estas lista? "toda esta tardanza lo hace para enojarme" –gritó tras la puerta mientras volvía a golpear con los nudillos.

-Ya salgo, un momento –se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Granger, ¿qué te está tomando tanto tiempo? –

-nada – dijo con voz exasperada y cansada.

-No tenemos tiempo –

-Dije que ya voy –le gritó justo en la cara tras abrir la puerta de golpe, mostrando una Hermione severamente fastidiada.

-Ahora ¿qué te ocurre? –

-Ve y pregúntale a tu hadita favorita –

- "¿Campanita?", ¿De qué demonios hablas Granger? –

-Me probé el vestido en la tienda y me quedaba perfecto, no sé qué ha pasado, el cierre parece estar atorado y lo intentado de todas las formas conocidas y por conocer tanto muggles como mágicas y no puedo subir el cierre –le declaró mostrándole el cierre a medio cerrar, del enojo no se percato de la buena porción de espalda que mostraba a su eterno enemigo.

- "Diablos Granger sube ese maldito cierre"¿ Y que quieres que yo haga? –

-No sé intenta lo que sea –

- ¿Lo que sea? "Mi imaginación me supera" –

- Si, lo que sea para subir el cierre –

Draco se acercó a Hermione, tomó el cierre y lo subió con bastante facilidad, sin embargo no se alejó de Hermione, el estar cerca de ella cuando se veía tan hermosa era una gran tentación, soltó un suspiro tratando de dirigir sus pensamientos hacia cualquier otro tópico. Hermione sintió un leve aire en la nuca, el suficiente para hacer que sus vellos se erizaran.

-Malfoy –Hermione carraspeó para llamar la atención de Draco – ¿Subió el cierre? –

-¡Eh!, ah si, fue muy sencillo, todo te lo inventaste para tardarte y hacerme llegar tarde –dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza tratando de calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón y borrar aquellas imágenes que se habían formado en su cabeza con solo ver una porción del cuerpo de Granger la sabelotodo.

- No invente nada, no se podía subir el cierre, seguro fue obra de Alina, no le he agradado y lo ha hecho para hacerme pasar un mal rato –

-¿De qué estás hablando?, si te ha hecho un vestido en menos de 20 minutos, te ha maquillado y te ha peinado. –declaró imprimiendo un poco de incredulidad en su tono de voz.

-Eso lo hizo porque tú se lo has pedido como un favor, no porque ella y yo seamos grandes amigas –pronunció como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Y ¿porque te haría algo así, si no te conoce?, no seas irracional, sabelotodo –

-Porque ella piensa que entre tú y yo hay algo –

- ¿Algo? "¿A qué se refiere?" –

-"Los hombres son tan lentos" Ya vámonos estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo en analizar esto, solo te quiero dejar muy claro que no invente lo del cierre, aunque no esté brincando de la emoción por acompañarte, no crearía tal situación finalmente es trabajo y hemos hecho un trato "Y esa hada tendrá mucho que explicar..."–declaró seriamente mientras se adelantaba a la salida.

Draco la siguió repasando sus últimas palabras, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras esperaban la llegada del elevador.

* * *

¿Qué cosas le esperan a estos dos en el transcurso de la fiesta?…

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios.

Atte: Cynthi


	10. No hay trato

**Hola queridas lectoras!**

**Lo sé llevo años sin subir nada, tengo unos días de vacaciones y subiré un capitulo más en estos días.**

**Este capitulo es corto, digo cortísimo pero no quería que pasara un día mas sin publicar.**

**Como ya saben nada es mio, todo es de J.K Rowling**

* * *

Al entrar al elevador Draco notó el lirio que Hermione llevaba en la cabeza.

-Granger, ¿sabías que solo las locas se ponen flores en la cabeza? – declaró Draco con tono divertido en su voz.

- Debo estar loca al ser tu asistente, soportarte todo el día y acompañarte a esta fiesta –dijo resumiendo su situación.

- Debe ser, solo una demente se comporta como tú lo haces –declaró con tono irónico-

- No entiendo tu ironía –

- Déjame ponerlo en palabras simples para que lo entiendas: ganas mejor que muchas asistentes, y estoy casi seguro que ganas 10 veces más que en tu anterior empleo, trabajas con Draco Malfoy, soy el mejor jefe que puede existir en este mundo, soy guapo, simpático, muchas matarían por estar en tu lugar… –

- "Si, claro y cuando se despertó en Gringotts no había ni un solo duende". Sin mencionar que eres insoportablemente molesto… -Hermione no se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta hasta que terminó la frase.

Draco optó por no contestar más sus insultos, entendió que él había comenzado la discusión, como siempre, logrando sacar de sus casillas a Hermione, sin embargo, esta situación era diferente no le había agradado que Hermione pensara que era INSOPORTABLEMENTE molesto.

Salieron del elevador y Draco condujo a Hermione hacia el área de apariciones en el lobby.

- "Otra vez aparición, no!" –Hermione aún no se recuperaba de la última aparición, debido a la premura optó por callar y rogar a Merlin que la comida del medio día se mantuviera dentro de su estómago, Draco la tomó por el brazo haciendo un gesto indicando que era hora de aparecer, a lo cual ella asintió con la cabeza, la tortura comenzó y sintiendo que iba a caer al llegar a Witshire se sujetó fuertemente del rubio, dejando muy poco espacio entre ellos y cerrando los ojos.

Esperaba gritos de reclamo o burlas, "Granger se que te encanto pero no te me lances", "Quitame la manos de encima que libertades te estas tomando" o tal vez "Me has perforado un pulmón con mi propia costilla", pero no escuchó nada, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio dos ojos gris metálico viéndola fijamente con una mirada preocupante y expectante.

- Granger, ¿Estas bien?, estas pálida –

- Estoy bien, solo dame un segundo, ya sabes que no me van las apariciones –Draco estaba por alejarse para darle espacio y dejarla respirar, pero ella no soltó su agarre.

- Espera, no te muevas, me caeré si me sueltas –Draco no supo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla, no entendió porque lo hizo y se auto convenció que al abrazarla le estaba dando más soporte y evitaría algún desmayo.

Hermione se sorprendió al sentirse abrazada por Malfoy, pero no se alejó auto convenciéndose que de esa forma evitaría su cabeza tocara el suelo. No supieron cuanto tiempo paso, hasta que oyeron acercarse a la entrada de la mansión a un grupo de magos pertenecientes al grupo de cuerdas que amenizaría la velada.

Draco carraspeó y pronunció un tanto incómodo -Ya te ves mejor Granger, entremos –

-Si –pronunció al mismo tiempo que caminaba a su lado sintiéndose igualmente incomoda, hasta llegar al salón principal de la mansión Malfoy.

-Tengo que revisar algunas cosas, espérame aquí –

-Sí – pronuncio desconcertada viendo alejarse a Draco entre las mesas, todo estaba perfecto, la decoración azul de las mesas, la iluminación con velas, las amplias columnas adornadas con listones, acentuando la belleza de los vitrales de aquel salón, en su vida se había imaginado estar pisando la mansión Malfoy, casa de su eterno enemigo.

Después de la derrota de Voldemort la fama y prestigio de los Malfoy había descendido unos cuantos escalones al huir Lucius y Narcisa al mundo muggle, esperando que las cosas se calmaran en el mundo mágico y la gente olvidara los vínculos que ellos habían mantenido con Voldemort, dejando a un Draco muy joven a cargo de los negocios familiares. Al parecer la gente olvida rápidamente al haber negocios y dinero de por medio, la familia Malfoy seguía siendo de las más ricas y permitiendo el rápido regreso de Lucius y Narcisa a su antigua mansión y al Londres mágico que tanto extrañaban.

Draco dejó la casa de sus padres y tomó el penthouse de un elegante edificio como su nuevo hogar, era su forma de declarar que no era como sus padres y de igual forma una muestra de su nueva independencia económica.

Quien imaginaría a Hermione en ese lugar con motivo de una recaudación de fondos para caridad, era increíble las vueltas que da la vida y lo más increíble era quién la acompañaba y había abrazado minutos antes, todo era tan irreal, nuevo y a la vez familiar.

-¿En que piensas? – le dijo Draco, sacándola de sus pensamientos con un sobresalto al haber regresado sin ser notado por la castaña.

-En nada –

- ¿En nada?, de verdad ¿te puedes dar ese lujo? –

- Ehh, no entiendo –

-No te imaginabas pisar este lugar algún día, ¿no es así? – Hermione abrió un poco más los ojos mostrando su sorpresa –Yo tampoco me lo imaginaba, pero al menos esta noche tu imagen esta a la altura del lugar –

-"Si serás imbécil" Al parecer tenemos que repasar el trato que hicimos, si no quieres que me vaya y te deje aquí con todo y cena será mejor que te guardes tus comentarios de mal gusto y con respecto a la mansión tienes razón, el estar aquí no estaba en mi lista de deseos antes de morir, sin embargo, es bueno tener la oportunidad de conocer la mansión, la imaginaba más lúgubre y oscura–

-Es lo que la gente siempre dice, en otro momento podrás ver lo que resta de la mansión seguro es diferente a la mansión que tenias en mente, tiene más estilo y mi madre es una gran decoradora –

-Ah, sí me gustaría, mira ya están llegando los invitados deberíamos acercarnos…-

La noche transcurrió lenta para Hermione, tuvo que saludar y sostener pequeñas charlas con muchas personas quienes parecían conocerla y ella no tenía ni idea de quienes eran, Draco permaneció en todo momento a su lado haciendo más fluidas las conversaciones incómodas y las preguntas incomodas sobre el porqué estaba trabajando con Draco, esto no lo incomodaba, por el contrario le daba la oportunidad de presumir al nuevo miembro de su equipo y dejar en claro que su oscuro pasado había quedado atrás con nuevas alianzas con el bando bueno.

Tras la deliciosa cena Draco despareció por unos minutos dejando sola a Hermione en la mesa junto a Narcisa.

-Querida, no sabía que estabas trabajando con Draco –

-Tiene poco tiempo… -de pronto la copa de vino enfrente de ella se veía más atractiva, de que se suponía que hablaría con la madre de Draco, ¿del clima?, ¿de lo bella que es su casa?, dio un trago a su bebida –tal vez por eso no se lo había dicho –

-Debió haber sido eso, o tal vez pensó que no lo aceptaría, él sabe que no me agradas –dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, al escuchar esto Hermione estuvo a punto de escupir su trago –no me lo tomes a mal querida, simplemente no me gusta que estés cerca de mi hijo, aunque al parecer él piensa todo lo contrario, al parecer tiene la estúpida idea de que contigo se echaría a la bolsa más fácilmente a los del consejo y a aquellos incrédulos de su cambio, realmente es una tontería no hay tal cambio – dijo Narcisa haciendo una pequeña pausa.

-"¿Qué demonios a que se refiere?, ¿sigo a lado de mi eterno enemigo o de un nuevo Draco?"

* * *

**Si les gustó el cap dejenme review!**

**para saber que seguimos acá y animarme!**

**Saludosss Atte. Cynthi = )**


End file.
